


Promo Day

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Promo Day

Working for Progress for the last 3 months had already boasted your career a lot, you were actually recognised by fans and had your own merch now. You thought you were doing great as it was when John, Jim and Glen had caught up with you after the last Chapter show with an idea… they wanted to add you into the new stable they were trying to build with Jimmy and Haskins. You’d been a little apprehensive until you’d gone out for a few drinks with Mark and Jimmy the following weekend and actually found out you had a lot in common with the pair of them.

Today you were meeting up with Jimmy to film a little induction promo for you. You had no idea what he had planned, but you’d volunteered your garage for a quiet, relatively empty place to film. You looked up at the clock to see that Jimmy was supposed to be there any minute and you were suddenly starting to feel nervous and more than a little queasy at what he might have planned. You were just about to grab a drink to settle your nerves when you heard the annoyingly cheerful tune of your doorbell, signalling Jimmy’s arrival.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Less than 10 minutes later Jimmy was putting the finishing touches to the props he’d brought with him as you flipped through the ideas he’d jotted down for you. You knew he had an eye for detail because of his degree in film and media, but the detail he’d put in his notes surprised you. He’d thought of everything! The lighting, where the phone should be (yes he wanted to film the promo on his phone to make it look less produced), costumes, props… well almost all of them.

“Hey {Y/N},” Jimmy asked, taking the duct tape roll out of his mouth. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a blowtorch around here?”

“A… a blowtorch? Um… no. I don’t have one of those,” you stuttered, trying to think back to where he’d mentioned one of those in his notes.

“Pity. That could’ve been quite fun,” he shrugged. “Always wondered what it’d be like to have a woman burn me….”

You quickly flipped back through all his notes, until you hard him laughing. You looked up from the notebook in your hands and saw him now stood right in front of you, the corners of his eyes creased in laughter.

“I was only messing with ya,” he laughed.

“I… I knew that.”

“I might seem fucked up, but I’m really not,” he smiled.

“O-okay.”

“Hey,” he said softly, resting his hands on your shoulders. “Relax. I promise I won’t do anythin’ ta hurt ya. Ya trust me?”

You nodded slowly.

“Good. Now come on. I promise, this is gonna make ya look totally badass and those bitches runnin’ round Progress won’t know what ‘it 'em,” he grinned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He’d been right. As soon as you watched back the finished promo you felt incredible, like your whole career had been nothing until this point.

“Ya like it? We can change shit if ya want,” said Jimmy as he watched your expression.

“I love it!” you grinned, hugging him. “Thanks Jimmy.”

“Anytime, {Y/N}. I 'ad fun.”

Jimmy shut off the phone and turned to start putting everything away.

“Hey Jimmy?” you began nervously. “You, um, wanna go grab a drink? You know, to um, celebrate a job well done?”

“You trying to flirt with me {Y/N}?” he chuckled.

“Um… What? No… I… Do you…?”

“Relax. I’d love a drink… my treat though. Gotta see if you’re definitely up to being part of Havoc’s Army, right?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” you chuckled. “Bring it on.”

You wanted to slap yourself for being so nervous. You just hoped you didn’t mess anything up cause, despite seeming scary, Jimmy was definitely someone you wanted to spend more time with.


End file.
